Ssi-ruu
*Tono rojizo |miembros= *Yifaii *Ivpikkis *Keeramak *Firwirrung *Sh'tk'ith}} Los ssi-ruuk, o ssi-ruu en singular, eran una especie reptiliana originaria del planeta Lwhekk en las regiones desconocidas de la galaxia. La palabra ssi-ruuvi se utilizaba como adjetivo para describir cosas asociadas con los ssi-ruuk, y también era el nombre de su idioma. Algunos ciudadanos imperiales, con xenofobia condicionada, utilizaban el término "flauta" para hablar de los ssi-ruuk; esto se refería específicamente a los silbidos que emitían al conversar, debido al acento de su lengua, pero en argot imperial el término se podía utilizar para describir despectivamente a cualquier raza alienígena que no pueda hablar el idioma básico (los ssi-ruuk están entre las razas que, aun pudiendo hablar básico, lo hacían con marcado acento). Biología y apariencia Los ssi-ruuk eran reptiles de sangre caliente que podían llegar a medir de 1,90 a 2,20 Metro Imperial estándars de altura. Tenían largas, poderosas y musculosas colas (cuya longitud no se incluye al medir su altura) y un afilado pico con el que se alimentaban de sus presas. La cabeza de un ssi-ruu era plana y proporcionalmente demasiado grande. Los ssi-ruuk caminan erguidos sobre sus resistentes patas traseras, dotadas de garras, y manipulaban objetos con sus patas delanteras, cada una de ellas con tres dedos, también con garras, en este caso oponibles.Alien Anthology Los ssi-ruuk utilizaban un sistema numérico basado en el número doce, probablemente porque tienen doce dedos entre manos y pies, pero sus ordenadores trabajaban en base diez. El matemático Mason Simpson, que investigó las matemáticas ssi-ruuvi, concluyó que los ssi-ruuk se volvieron demasiado vagos y prefirieron adoptar la tecnología que habían hecho otras especies, en vez de desarrollar un sistema propio. Un detalle curioso y característico de los ssi-ruuk era que cada uno de sus ojos, totalmente negros, estaba dotado de un triple párpado. Esto se debía a que los ssi-ruuk eran especialmente sensibles a la luz y necesitaban protegerse de cualquier exposición repentina a la luz. Por otra parte, eso no era especialmente grave, puesto que los ssi-ruuk no se guiaban por la vista, sino por el olfato. El olfato de los ssi-ruuk era muy agudo, y se hacía más potente por causa de las dos "lenguas" bífidas que vibran en sus fosas nasales. El olfato de un ssi-ruuk era lo bastante agudo para permitirles conocer los estados emocionales de sus asociados sólo a través de cambios en su olor. Al mismo tiempo, consideraban que las demás especies tienen un olor desagradable. Los ssi-ruuk eran carnívoros y solían alimentarse de unos pequeños lagartos hexápodos llamados fft. También bebían una sustancia roja llamada ksaa, de composición desconocida, y producían algo llamado qrikki, que aparentemente era dulce y parecido al pan. Uno de los motivos por los cuales los ssi-ruuk suscitaban polémica era que eran ciegos a la Fuerza. Por lo que ningún ssi-ruu pudo aprender los caminos de la Fuerza ni convertirse en un Jedi, un Sith, o cualquier otro tipo de adepto de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, alguien sensible a la Fuerza podría detectar a un ssi-ruu, e incluso, influir sobre él. Cultura Los ssi-ruuk fueron influenciados principalmente por dos factores, el especismo y su religión. Apariciones *Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' Fuentes *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 21'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Mos Eisley Adventure Set'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Véase también *Droide de seguridad ssi-ruuviThe Official Star Wars Fact File 50 Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (S) Categoría:Especies de las Regiones Desconocidas Categoría:Ssi-ruuk